Venin Abyss Fanfiction
by Sara A. T
Summary: This is my Version of a Venin Abyss Fanfiction. For those who don't know, Venin Abyss is a Sims 2 Vampire Machinima, and it's freaking awesome. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

(Hello! This is my 1st Venin Abyss Fanfiction. It's WAS supposed to be a short story, but I got excited! I've always wanted to write one of these, and I've been told that I write very well. I decided to give it a try. Forgive me for any mistakes: I'm Portuguese, and even though I can speak/write English, I still make some mistakes. Enjoy! Also, tell me what you think of it. Thanks! – Sara T.)

Chapter 1

The night was silent as I walked through the empty streets of Massachusetts at 2 a.m.

I didn't know why, but since I was a little girl, I couldn't fall asleep at night. And when I was able to fall asleep, I was haunted with endless nightmares about a red eyed male. He always looked the same in every nightmare: Black hair, old fashioned clothes, and those red eyes, which seemed to take away a part of my sanity everytime I looked at them. He always looked the same, and always said the same thing: "I will find you", with that evil, yet melodic, voice. A voice that could make me go insane. And every time I woke up, I always had the feeling he was there. Maybe I was just losing my mind.

Tonight was one of those nights, so I decided to go for a walk. But there was something different. I felt… anxious. I felt terrified, and I had the urge of looking back, expecting to see someone following me. I was beginning to feel like an idiot, and decided to go home. I was about to turn around and walk away, but something told me not to. I realized I was close to the florest. It looked like a scene from a Horror Movie, but something was attracting me to it. I tried to stop, but before I knew it, my feet were moving towards it.

_"I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die…"_ – I kept repeating it in my mind, desperate to make myself stop. As I walked further into the florest, I got more anxious. Finally I was able to stop, and I fell on my knees. I was breathing heavily, and I wanted to turn around and run home, but I heard something. Something that made me wish that I had stayed home that night.

"I told you I would find you…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I told you I would find you…" – Someone said, behind me. I turned around frightened, yet amazed. I knew that voice. Right there, in front of me, was the man from my nightmares. He looked the same too… I stood there, frozen, looking at him, when I was pinned me against a tree. I opened my eyes, and found a pair of red eyes staring at me.

"Poor Sara… It's a shame that such beauty is going to waste…" – He said, chuckling.

"Wh- What do you mean?! Who are you?! What do you want from me?!" – I asked, feeling more scared than before, and showing more courage than the one I truly had.

"In case you haven't noticed… I am a Vampire. And you… Will be my meal for tonight." – He answered, and laughed. His laugh… It was frightening, yet melodic, just like his voice. I noticed his fangs when he laughed. I shivered at the thought of those things piercing my flesh.

He continued. "My name is Evadin." - I could now feel his cold breath on my neck. "You smell lovely… I can't wait to taste you…" - He moaned.

"S- Stop it! Let me go!" – I screamed, terrified. I tried to push him of off me, but he was too strong. "Help!"

"No one can help you now…"

I bit my lip to avoid screaming from the pain I felt on my neck. It only hurt a bit at first, but it slowly started to hurt more and more, until I couldn't take it anymore and let out a moan of pain.

He finally stopped, just when I was about to lose my senses. He stared at me for a while, and I wondered what he was thinking.

"L… Leave me… Al… Alone…" – I whispered, coughing. I was still alive, but I had the feeling that it wouldn't last much longer.

We heard a noise, and a big grin showed up on his face as the noise got closer.

"Let her go." – It was the voice of a man. It was deep and it had a French, or maybe Russian, accent. I didn't care about the accent, honestly. I just wanted him to either help me, or kill me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It's not like anyone would care if I died.

I didn't have any friends. I never cared much about people.

Nobody liked me, just because I was not afraid to stand up for myself. Just because I was not like them. I got tired of it, and stopped caring. They could all burn in hell.

But Damien was not like them. He was just like me. He became my only friend, and we were inseparable.

I loved him. I really did…

One day, he just... disappeared. He didn't even leave a note.

I didn't care about anyone else. I wanted Damien.

But he wasn't there. Not anymore.

And as for my family, I was an orphan. I wanted to look for them when I was little, but I gave up on that. They wouldn't love someone like me.

"Don't worry, she's not gonna die… I'll just turn her." - Evadin said.

I would have kicked him if I had the strength to.

"No."

"So you want her to die, then? You have no opinion here, Latimer. Don't forget I still own you."

Own?

Latimer growled.

I looked at him. He had yellow eyes, and his hair was blonde, almost white. He was quite handsome, but so was Evadin, and hated both of them at the moment.

"Would you just decide…? I think… I think I'm about to die here…" - I whispered loudly.

Evadin chuckled.

"I'll give you a choice, Latimer! Either you'll let me turn her, or she'll die. What do you chose?"

Latimer growled once again.

I was having trouble breathing, and my vision was fading. I was dying.

But it was okay. I wanted to die… Didn't I?

"The clock's ticking, Latimer…" - Evadin said, smirking.

_"You're a son of a bitch, Evadin…" - _I tought.

"Turn her."

Huh?!

"Do it already."

Evadin bit me again, and this time I couldn't contain a scream.

Then everything went dark.

When I woke up, I wasn't in the florest anymore.

I was laying in a bed. I got out of it and looked around. I didn't recognize this room… I didn't recognize… anything! My throat was burning, but the pain I felt before had disappeared. Was it all a dream…? I noticed a mirror in the corner of the room, and as I got closer to it, I realized something.

It wasn't a dream.

My brown hair still looked the same: It reached my shoulders, and it still had that reddish tone. My body also still looked the same: I was still that skinny girl with curves.

It was me… But at the same time, it wasn't.

I was pale, like… a snowflake. And my almond eyes… They… They were red. My teeth were still white, but I had… fangs. And my clothes were all bloody.

I felt something I had not felt in a long time: Rage. Fear. I felt the need… To kill someone.

I shook my head. _"I'm going insane!"_

I walked of the bedroom, cautiously. As I looked around, I realized this house was huge. More like… A mansion. It looked old and frightening, yet beautiful.

I slowly walked down the stairs, waiting to see if someone appeared. I reached downstairs, and there was no one there. I sighed in relief: I could still get away.

Just as I finished sighing, someone showed up in front of me. I blinked my eyes, shocked.

It was a blonde male. He was shirtless, and I could see he had a bunch of tattoos. He also had yellow eyes.

"Hey. I'm Coran." – He said, as he shook my hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I raised my eyebrows.

"_His hand… It's cold. So is mine…"_ - I thought.

- Hi. I'm… Sara. - I said.

"_- Latimer, why did you let him turn her?! It's dangerous! We don't need another newborn around here!" - _ I heard a man say in the next room, but the voice was unknown.

"_He's probably talking about me…"_ - I thought. Why did he call me a newborn…?

"_Cade… It was either this or letting her die, and she didn't deserve to die like that. She's still young."_

"_With Evadin being able to control her... She won't be happy for sure."_

At that moment, a million questions raced through my mind, and I had the feeling that many of them did not have an answer. Not yet, atleast.

"Uh… Hello." - I said awkwardly as I walked in some sort of living room, and both Latimer and Cade looked at me.

Cade had black hair and yellow eyes, and compared to Latimer, Evadin and Coran, he was the most ordinary vampire I had ever seen.

"Hello, my dear." – Latimer said. "This is Cade," - He said, pointing at the man. - "and I guess you've met Coran already. Am I wrong?"

I shook my head as a "No." Now that I had 3 Vampires in front of me, I had lost my urge to talk. I was a little scared. I mean, who wouldn't be?

Cade smiled at me. "Don't be scared, we won't hurt you. Your name is Sara, right?"

"Y- Yes. I think." - I took a deep breath. "I mean, yes, my name is Sara. You're Cade, right?"

"Yes."

I smiled politely at him, and turned to Latimer.

"You better explain everything before I lose my temper."

We all sat down around a table, and what they told me was so fascinating and frightening, that I didn't know if would rather laugh or cry.

There's two kinds of Vampires: Hunter and Harvesters.

Hunters: Red Eyes. Bad Guys.

Harvesters: Yellow Eyes. Good Guys.

A Hunter could turn into a Harvester, and a Harvester could turn into a Hunter.

I would live with Latimer now, but there was another male vampire in the house named Adrien. He was still a Hunter, and he had red hair.

Newborns were recently turned Vampires.

When a Vampire turns you, he will be able to control you and your thoughts.

When they were over, they waited for me to answer.

"Fuck." – I said, with my head between my hands. "So Evadin is able to control me?!"

"Yes." – Latimer answered, looking away.

"That's fucking horrible. Fucking hell! I was fine when I was alone. But no, you just had to fuck my life all over again!" - I said, as I felt tears slipping down my face.

They weren't tears. There was nothing but blood.

(Author's Note: How do you think I'm doing so far? Any ideas for future chapters? Any reviews are appreciated!)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Hey! I know I haven't updated for a while, but I was kinda busy ("Supernatural" took over my life). But I decided I had to upload something, atleast.

I'm sorry if this Chapter is kinda boring, but apparently, my creativity had been kidnaped. Also, I made pancakes the other day! …

Alright, give me suggestions, tell me what you thought of it, blah blah don't, I'm not your boss.

Yet.)

It seemed like everything was crashing around me.

The next few days were spent learning how to hunt and how to be a Vampire in general. Also, I was learning how to live with people I constantly wanted to punch. I'd already met Adrien, but the moment our eyes crossed, we knew we hated eachothers guts, so we didn't talk much. Also, Evadin hadn't showed his filthy face yet. Luckily.

I was having one of the most ordinary days ever - zapping trough TV channels - when I heard Adrien screaming at Latimer.

- _Here we go again… _- I thought.

Adrien had alot of rage bottled up.

Then again, the guy killed his girlfriend and hated himself for it. In that aspect only, I felt sorry for him.

I walked up to them, ready for the show. Adrien asking why Latimer didn't let him die that night, blaming Latimer, accusing him of being selfish…

- You are right. I am very selfish. - Latimer said, turning his back and walking upstairs.

- Crap… Latimer! - Adrien called, following Latimer.

I just rolled my eyes and started walking away, until I felt another presence in the house. Now that I thought about it, I remembered seeing Cade too.

"_Should I go talk to him?"_ - I asked myself.

Better not. What would I say? "Hey! So… Being a Vampire sucks, huh?"

I shivered, remembering the first time I went hunting.

- Flashback -

I was alone, but Latimer was watching from a distance, of course.

I found a homeless man, drunk as fuck, singing. I walked silently behind him, until he stopped at an alley. He was about to turn around, when I grabbed him and sunk my fangs in his neck. I drank him dry, feeling relieved with every sip. I could taste some alcohol on his blood, but his blood tasted so sweet…

He fell to the ground, motionless.

I did that. I killed him, and I enjoyed it.

I buried him in the woods. Then came back to the house, like it was nothing.

- End Of Flashback -

I had a hard time trying not to throw up. I felt like shit, and blamed Evadin for it. I wanted to kill him, snap his neck then burn him until he was nothing but ashes! And he knew it. He knew every single one of my thoughts. And he was probably rolling around on the floor, laughing his ass off.

I felt sick just thinking about it.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't realize that Cade was now in front of me.

We did nothing for a while but stare at eachother.

- Huh… Hi. - I said, awkwardly.

- Hi. - He said, smirking.

- So… Being a Vampire sucks, huh?


End file.
